


Everything & Nothing

by Herlionsden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlionsden/pseuds/Herlionsden
Summary: This isn't "fair Verona," but they are still star-crossed lovers. What's done in the dark will always come to light on this Valentine's Day.





	Everything & Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second written Dramione piece and I'm loving writ8ng in these fest! Im starting in my first official fanfiction and hope to post the first few chapters soon so start tuned! 
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing beta Lumos2288. Thanks for coming through in the 11th hour!☺:o)

"Ugh! I'm going to be sick."  Hermione Granger dropped heavily in to her seat in the Great Hall. 

"Oh come off it! You're fine, Mione,"  Replied an exasperated Ginny. "It's just one day. It can't really be that bad."

"Humph" grumbled Hermione. She had had about enough of the hordes of giggling girls, the excessant amount for florals, the obscene supply of perfume and definitely the nearly consistent PDA in the corridors. 

Hermione watched dejectedly as a flurry of pink and red descended on the great hall. The post owls entered high above, completed a wide arc and swooped low to deliver their parcel to its intended target. This in and of itself was a normal daily occurrence, however being that today was Valentine's Day, Cornish Pixies were included amongst the owls. The pixies were costumed with a bow and arrow or a tutu and sent off in pairs. Carrying red and pink envelopes between them, they delivered love notes and Valentines to the hopeful students below. 

"You know, the exploitation of young, impressionable, and might I add hormonal witches and wizards is no laughing matter. Valentine's Day and these 'Pixie Grams' prey on young girls' vulnerability and low self esteem when really we should be lifting each other up and banding together and---"

"What's wrong Granger? Niffler in your knickers?" Called out a pug faced Slytherin, interrupting what was sure to have been a lengthy rant. " You should be grateful seeing as though that's the only action you'll probably ever see. Not likely someone would want a filthy mudblood."

Hermione glared at Pansy Parkinson with disdain. She watched as Pansy laughed with her cohorts and clung to the mildly disinterested blonde Slytherin seated next to her. 

The sudden physical contact jarred Draco Malfoy from his thoughts and he took a quick notice of his surroundings. He realized he must have missed a joke and awkwardly laughed along. Glancing up, he made eye contact with a visibly upset Hermione. With a pointed look that conveyed 1,000 emotions, she promptly stood from her seat and stormed out of the great hall. 

Draco sighed and shrank back in to his seat while simultaneously shrugging the annoying girl off of his arm. He knew she was trying to stake her claim on him but he wanted nothing to do it...or her. 

In her hasty exit, Hermione failed to notice the pair of pixies carrying a pink envelope making a beeline to her now empty seat. She didn't hear Ginny call out to her while waving said envelope and she most definitely didn't see the look of remorse on Draco's face. 

○○○○○○○

Hermione retreated to her safe haven that was the Hogwarts Library. Over the years she found solace in the rows of books filled with musty volumes of facts and fiction. The books were always there for her when she'd needed to get out of her own head. And right now that's exactly what she needed. 

With an arm full of ancient manuscripts, Hermione made her way to her favorite corner of the library. Unlike the majority of the library, this corner did not have stiff chairs and study tables. Instead, it was the home to a set of very comfy wing back chairs and an ever burning fireplace. For how comfortable the chairs were, Hermione was always surprised to find them always unoccupied. One would think this space would be a hot spot in the library. If not to fall in to a good book, then to at least fall asleep.

Settling in to her favorite seat, Hermione fell in to her research. Time seemed to fly away from her as she became enraptured in the Goblin war of 682 and her assignment for Professor Binns' History of Magic class. She reached into her bag for her copy of the assigned text and realized she must have left it in the dormitories. Luckily, she was in just the right place to borrow a copy and she knew just where to find it.

Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she skimmed the spines of the passing books. She had all but forgotten her frustration of the mornings events.  That was until she turned the corner at the end of the rack and ran head first in to none other than the blonde Slytherin himself.

"Granger." The trade mark smirk ghosting his face. "Ugh. Malfoy." Hermione replied evenly as she side stepped and continued on her way. 

"Aw come on Hermione! Don't be like that." He whined. A far cry from the Draco Malfoy she once knew. 

"Don't be like what Malfoy?" Hermione stopped abruptly and squared her shoulders. If it was to be a battle of wits and wills, then she was armed and ready with an arsenal of logic. 

"Honestly Draco, it's fine. I knew the other shoe would fall eventually. I'm just glad we didn't get too..."

Quickly closing the distance between them, Draco grabbed Hermione's face in his hands and silenced her with a kiss. Surprise registered on her face though it quickly gave way to pleasure as Draco gently nipped along her bottom lip and traced lines up and down her spine with his finger tips. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Draco swiftly spun Hermione around on the spot. He pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled her neck. An electric buzz sent currents through to her finger tips and she was itching to touch his porcelain skin. 

She reached up behind her and gripped Draco's platinum hair as his finger tips found their way under her school jumper. He eagerly bypassed her bra in his search for more skin. Tweaking her nipples, Draco felt a moan rumble through Hermione's body as she sighed his name. 

"Oh...Draco.... We need to stop..." she mewed. Shaking his head and ignoring her statement, Draco removed one of his hands from her breasts and slid it lower. His finger tips skimmed the line of her skirt and and set her skin ablaze. When he didn't receive an objection, Draco took that as a good sign and continued his descent into her knickers. His fingers grazed across her soft mound and followed the heat lower towards her core. 

Finding his prize, Draco gently spread Hermione lips and flicked his finger over her button. Her body was hyper responsive to his touch and she fell back in to his arms even more. She could feel his sizable erection pressing in to the small of her back and she instantly craved for more. Hermione was beside herself with thoughts, emotions and sensations that she could barely gain her bearings. She urged him on with her soft moans and gentle hair pulls.

Hermione leaned her head back and assaulted Draco's lips with urgency. She sucked his bottom lip thoroughly before allowing his tongue entrance in to her mouth. A battle of dominance ensued and she unwillingly conceded when an exceptionally pleasurable wave flashed through her. Draco managed to muffle her mouth with his and mask her outcry. 

Feeling her quiver and her scorching heat growing, Draco picked up the intensity of his ministrations, intent on sending Hermione over the edge. He knew from experience teasing her nipples and vigorous below the belt action was a sure fire way to make Hermione melt. 

"Tonight is our night. I will have all of you and you all of me." He whispered in to her ear. "Say you'll meet me." He concluded knowing she was close. 

"Draco. I...." She breathed. "I don't--" 

"Blimey Granger, I need you." Stunned by his declaration, Hermione could feel the truth in his words as he tended to her most private spot.  

"Is that what you want to hear?" He continued. "Well I do. With you I can feel. With you I don't have to hide who I am because you can see right through it all. And not that this isn't fun, but I want to...feel you. Tonight. So say you'll meet me."

Draco picked up his ministrations with renewed efforts and Hermione immediately responded. Overcome by his words, she became undone with a loud, unfiltered moan. Malfoy quickly ripped his hand from under her jumper and clamped it tight over her mouth, effectively cutting her off. 

He had a slight moment of pride that he could make her respond that way, however, it was cut short when the pair heard the telltale sound of heavy foot falls. 

Pulling apart the couple attempted to straighten themselves up before their unwelcome intruder joined them. 

"Mione? Is that you?"

A look of terror attempted to flush the color from Hermione's face as she recognized the voice. Quickly adjusting her blouse and school tie, Hermione tried to shove Draco away from the scene. 

"Go!" She whispered urgently, the look of fear on her face. What would people say if they caught her in this position. Gyffindor's Princess with none other than a Slytherin. The Slytherin. Merlin help her if she had to find out. 

"Draco please go!" She urged. Pushing him harder towards the back exit.

"Not until you say you'll meet me." He said firmly. Unaffected by the predicament they seemed to be in. 

"Hermione? Are you there?" The voice called out again.

"Yes, yes, fine I'll meet you. Just go!" She quickly whispered. Looking around wildly, unsure when and where the guest would come in to view. A brilliant smile spread across Draco's face and he quickly reached in and kissed Hermione again. 

"Bloody stacks. It may as well be a maze back here." The voice grumbled.

Hermione knew from the volume, her search party was no more than a few rows away and would be upon her in no time. 

"Please, go!" And with a final push, Draco moved out of sight and took off towards the door.

Hermione reached and grabbed for the first stack of books she could see and quickly tried to collect her composure. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in to the aisle and called out. "Over here Ronald!"

Within a few seconds, the youngest Weasley son appeared and gave her an awkward grin.

"Alright there Mione? Thought I heard something just now." He inquired. 

The memory of what he had heard came into view and a slight blush colored Hermione's cheeks. She turned away to re-shelve the books individually before her reply.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I um...I just dropped a manuscript from the shelf and it landed on my foot. It just really smarts is all." Nodding to herself as she finished her lie.

Ron mimicked the motion showing understanding. "Right... well I've been looking all over for you Mione. You ran out of the great hall this morning and you've been kinda hard to find lately. I almost asked Harry to use the map." He laughed.

Hermione couldn't believe she had stooped to sneaking around and is now having to lie to her friends. This is so unlike her, she thought. 

"Anyway, so here's the thing, I was thinking..." Ron began.

Why should she have to hide her feelings and why should she care if her friends didn't agree about her choices. For some strange reason Draco made her happy. She had the right to feel happy, didn't she?

"...And with today being Valentine's Day and all, I kinda figured maybe we could..."

I mean yeah, their romance may be a bit unorthodox and have a strong Romeo & Juliet vibe, but no one is saying any one has to die. They're just having fun. If today's interlude gave any clues she was sure they'd have a lot of fun tonight. The thought of the way his hands touched her made her face flood with heat and brought a smile to her lips. She could feel her excitement building. 

"...that is, if you want to I mean." Ron concluded. 

Hermione glanced at her watch and was shocked to find the day had nearly passed before her eyes and dusk had set in. She had to get moving if she was going to be ready in time. 

"Ermm... Hermione? So what do you say?" Ron looked at her expectantly. 

"About what Ronald?" coming out her thoughts and back to the present conversation. Ron's face deflated a bit. 

Realizing her thoughts were much too preoccupied to carry on a conversation, Hermione quickly began compiling her belongings. 

"I'm sorry. Can we talk about this a bit later? I've only just remembered I'm meant to be somewhere." Without waiting for a response, Hermione took off for Gryffindor Tower. 

○○○○○○○○  
    
"Ginny! You gave me a fright!" Hermione exclaimed with one hand over her heart and the other clutching a towel wrapped around her wet hair. 

Fresh from the lavatories, Hermione was surprised to find her room had an unexpected visitor. Parvati and Lavender were off on a double date to Madam Puddifoot's with a pair of Hufflepuffs. If the way the girls spoke of their partners was any indication, Hermione was positive they wouldn't be back until well after curfew.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Harry had plans." The brunette inquired while moving about the room. 

"We do. I was just heading to go get ready. How about you? Any plans tonight? I know my brother was looking for you. I'm betting he might finally be ready to acknowledge you're a girl and take you on a proper date." Ginny rose from her seat on the bed and walked towards her friend. 

"Wha- no. No dates for me. I mean I saw Ron a little while ago, but he didn't say anything about a date. Besides I think I'm just gonna hang out around here anyway. I'm a bit tired and I should probably get to work on this month's study schedules for Harry & Ron. You know they'd be lost without it." Hermione tried to appear to be nonchalant. Figuring her ramblings might give her away, she quickly sat down on her bed, next to the space Ginny had just vacated.

"Right well you left so quickly earlier and you've been MIA most of the day, I just thought I'd check on you. Were you in the library again?" Ginny asked as she moved towards the door.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just really needed to clear my head." 

"I get it. I'm sure secret romances and rendezvous take a lot out of you." Ginny stated plainly.

Hermione whipped her head around and gaped openly at her friend. "Ginny! I..." 

"Mione how could you?! He's a Slytherin. 

"I don't...It's not..." she stammered searching for an answer that wasn't a lie. She settled on the truth. 

"Gin, he makes me happy." Hermione answered with a sigh. "I'm not even sure how it got this far... I just... I don't care that he is a Slytherin and he doesn't care that I'm in Gryffindor. He's not as bad he used to be." Hermione stood up and crossed the room to her friend. 

"He's changed, Ginny. Just come with me and you'll see!" She begged. Ginny stood still unsure what to say. She had expected Hermione to tell her she was crazy or she was wrong and it was a mistake. She never would have guessed to hear this. 

Backing away, "What are you playing at? He's a Death Eater Hermione or has that one fact been missed in your head full of knowledge? What about the fact that his father offered me up to Voldemort as bait, when I was 12?" Ginny inquired, coming to rest next to the closed door. 

"He's different now. Ginny... He's..." Hermione's heart was breaking for her friend. This was exactly what she was afraid would happen should they find out. "Listen, I can't pretend to understand you right now, but I won't condemn you for it. I'll keep your secret, but you need to tell Ron  & Harry. Soon."

Ginny turned to open the door and leave the room and Hermione called out.

"How did you know? She asked. 

"A Pixie Gram came for you in the Great Hall this morning. I had meant to bring it to you, but it got mixed up with a couple I had received and I opened it by accident. It's on your desk." Ginny turned the handle and was on the other side of the door before Hermione finished saying "Thank You."

○○○○○○○  
    
Rushing along the corridor, Hermione braced herself as a strong gust of wind ripped through like a wind tunnel.  Having snowed the night before, Hogwarts seemed to embody an ice castle with the snowy turrets and freezing walls. She couldn't understand why Draco asked her to meet him in the Astronomy tower tonight instead of their usual meeting place. While it was technically tucked away from sight and no one in their right mind would venturing that far in the cold, Hermione didn't like that the tower was still out in public. She had only just started up the spiral stairs when she longed for the private, and more importantly, warm confines of the Room of Requirement. 

She and Draco both knew of its use and could not find a good enough reason not to utilize it. The room of secret and hidden things seemed like the perfect place to keep their...situation hidden.

Hearing, seeing and feeling the bitter wind, Hermione drew her cloak tighter around her body. As she reached the landing she could make out a faint glow just up ahead. Crossing the threshold and stepping out from the castle in to the open air of the tower Hermione was rendered speechless. Fully expecting to be impaled by the cold, Hermione was caught off guard by the rush of heat that surrounded her. It was like a warm blanket had wrapped itself around her extremities and a rolling fire was lit nearby. She instantly felt her self relaxing and embracing the warmth. 

White candles of all shapes and sizes outlined the balcony that was the Astronomy tower. The open ceiling allowed the dark night sky to be the star of the show. Stars twinkled off in the distance as the moon shone brightly above. Below her feet lay an emerald green blanket littered with pillows in multiple sizes. On a small, knee high table next to the blanket was a tray of sweets. Chocolates, strawberries and biscuits, just to name a few. 

"Oh Draco." Hermione said aloud, smiling to herself.

"Way to ruin the surprise, Granger." A voice called out, stepping through the barrier a few feet away. "Should have known you'd be early." Draco chuckled a bit to himself as he stepped through the barrier just behind Hermione, startling her. 

"Merlin, you frightened me!"

"Don't worry Love, I don't bite. Much." The infamous Malfoy smirk set upon his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes in response. 

"Draco how did you--Did you do all of this, by yourself, for me?" Hermione surveyed the romantic scenery before her. She had never been on the receiving end of such a romantic gesture and was thoroughly impressed by the level of detail each section held.

Draco scoffed aloud and could barely contain his superiority. "Yes I did this for you, but by myself? What do you take me for? I had my house elf speak with the elves here and they did it." His every word dripping with arrogance. 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Hermione stepped towards the edge of the balcony and looked out at the snowy landscape. She needed to put some distance between them. Her earlier conversion with Ginny was still weighing heavily on her mind and she was having difficulties with the feelings of dread and guilt that were slowly encroaching and threatening to swallow her whole. 

The day she realized she no longer hated Draco, Hermione knew she was a goner. It was like no matter how she tried to fight it, a switch flipped and she was falling head first down a rabbit hole with no safety net to catch her. She knew a relationship with Draco was doomed from the start. She knew her friends would have a difficult time accepting this, some more than others, but she hoped in the end they trusted her and wanted to see her happy. 

Waiting around and practically fawning over Ron all these year was never going to get Hermione anywhere. Let's be honest, it's not as if Ron would be her first choice to carry on a lively conversation regarding how to decipher ancient text using lunar cycles. He probably has never even heard of a lunar cycle.

Herein lies her problem. She never seemed to have a problem holding a conversation with Draco Malfoy. His upbringing awarded him the luxury of world travels. And with that came knowledge. Draco knew a fair bit about most things and it constantly kept Hermione's mind stimulated, amongst other things.

The first night they spoke, Hermione was in the library speaking aloud to herself trying to decipher an ancient bit of text for her assignment and Draco overheard her. A snide comment to correct her pronunciation turned in to a full on debate of who knew more Gobbledegook and obscure Goblin knowledge. When they reached a stalemate they somehow end up in a passionate lip lock and heavy groping session in the stacks. It took her days to wrap her head around their obvious sexual chemistry, but when presented with all the facts, it was undeniable. She wanted him. And for some unknown reason, he wanted her. 

"Where are you?", asked Draco. He came to her side, breaking her from her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Where are you?" Draco asked again.

"I'm right here." She laughed at the absurdity of his question.

"No you're not. You look like you're worlds away. Knut for your thoughts?"

Taking a deep breath, "It's nothing and everything all at the same time."

Draco went took a seat on the blanket and made himself comfortable. He could tell this was going to be a long ride. "How do you mean?" He asked, popping a snack in his mouth.

"It's just..." Hermione didn't know where to begin. "Everyone hates you." She blurted out. 

"Gee thanks" he replied sarcastically. 

"No! That's not what I meant. Well it is what I meant but not-- Oh never mind." Hermione was feeling completely overwhelmed. 

"Draco what am I supposed to do? We've been sneaking around for weeks, because that's what this is, sneaking, and as much as I love spending time with you I've become someone I barely recognize. I've been skiving off my responsibilities as a Prefect, neglecting and lying to my friends and I've even begun to fall behind on my school work. I used to be a full month ahead on my assignments and now I'm barely completing them before they are due. I'm so confused and scared because, I never thought I'd ever in my life say this, but Draco Malfoy, you make happy and I don't even know how you feel. I mean just last year you were calling me all sorts of names and here now I'm pouring out my heart for you. Are you a masochist or-- a sadist?"

Hermione's ramblings uncovered a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to. If he was a sadist then what does that make this relationship? And if is was in fact a masochist, did that mean he still saw her the same as before? Just a mudblood?

"Granger, come here." Draco reached a hand out and pulled her down to sit with him on the picnic blanket. "My friends aren't like yours. Blaise is completely self absorbed and only cares about bedding the next witch available, Nott is so self contained, I forget he's there most days, and Pansy is... well she's Pansy. The point is that the opinions of others never bothered me. But yours does. 

I care for you Granger. No I didn't count on that happening, but here we are. I even made my bloody house elf take a Galleon for her help putting this together for you!"

Hermione looked at Draco in awe at this declaration. "You paid your house elf?"

"I figured you'd be morally opposed to me having the Hogwarts house elves put this together for you and I thought paying my elf would stop you from complaining too much." He said with a shrug. 

"I am sorry for all the changes recently, and we can implement some sort of Draco approved/ Hermionefied schedule," Hermione smiled. "but I'm not sorry for making you happy." Draco leaned in and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand traced her jaw line and lingered on along her chin. Hermione took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. 

Taking the initiative, Draco leaned in and gently kissed her lips with such care it made Hermione cry. Feeling the salty, damp intrusion, Draco broke the kiss in concern. 

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Draco, I'm scared. This is all happening so fast." She wept. "Ginny knows and now she's right pissed with me, it's only a matter of time before Harry and Ron find out and when they do, everything will be in shambles." Tears were coming steadily and quietly down her face. "It's like we're two star crossed lovers in fair Verona." She said under her breath.

"Hogwarts is hardly 'fair Verona' and I'm positive I'm better than that tosser, Romeo." He said smugly. "Besides, that's not our story. No one here has to die. Let's just enjoy tonight and we'll get the rest all sorted out later.

"You know Shakespeare!" She beamed. Amused at their shares sentiments. 

"I find his writing to be a pretentious and unappealing." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed aloud. While he was obviously still Draco Malfoy, he was so much more. 

Hermione slid on to his lap and straddled him. She kissed his lips and quickly set to work ridding him of his school robe and shirt. Draco assisted here and there allowing her to pull and move him as she desired making the removal easier. For that she was grateful. She wanted him. She needed him. This was to be the first time she was completely up for it and she didn't want to waste any time. 

Draco's fingers trailed up the length of Hermione's smooth legs and settled at her mid thigh. He knew he had to be patient and not jump the gun. His erection began to strain against his trousers and he grew uncomfortable. Taking a hold of her lower back and neck, Draco leaned forward and allowed Hermione to slide down and on to the blanket below. He hovered above her placed kisses along her collar bone. Hermione mewed below him and squirmed under his touch. 

She sat up briefly to toss off her school robe and it landed in a pile near the entryway. With a giggle, she slowly pulled her dress up over her head to reveal a simple pink lace set. Rocking back on his heels in anticipation, Draco watched the beauty unfold before him. As Hermione laid back down, he was sure to take a mental picture to wank off to at a later day. 

Draco continued on his earlier path down her collar bone and along the side of her rib cage. He pulled at her bra and allowed her nipples to just barely peek out over the top of the cups and set to work expertly tweaking and pinching them to stiff peaks. His ministration came to slow when he reached the line of her knickers, though he quickly did away with that inconvenience. Never one to play with his food, Draco dove in. He could feel her heat calling him and her scent entrancing him. He dipped his head and allowed his tongue to swirl around her love button, dipping lower to taste her essence. She tasted every bit as sweet as he'd imagine. 

Repeatedly flicking his tongue across her nub, Draco could feel her insides tightening. Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair and threw back her head as waves of pleasure crashed down all around her. 

Needing to feel her for himself, Draco quickly freed his erection from the confines that were his pants and lined himself up. With a quick nod agreement from Hermione, Draco eased himself into her hot center. Slowly he rocked back and forth until he was fully engulfed in her heat. Letting out a hiss, Draco stilled himself to allow her to adjust to this intrusion. When she was ready, Hermione began to rock underneath of him in search of friction. 

Draco moaned and regained control. Grasping her leg, Draco pulled one on to his shoulder and found himself going deeper still. 

"Yes, Draco." She urged. "More."

Picking up speed, Draco thrust his sizable member to the hilt. He could feel her love squeeze around him and he knew he would soon be lost. As if reading his mind, Hermione called out his name in a loud gasp as she climaxed. Falling victim to her heat, Draco erupted with a loud groan accompanied by a slew of kisses.

"Hermione!"

Draco and Hermione bolted up right and looked around for the sound of the voice. All color drained from her face when she saw their guest.

Ron Weasley stood dumbfounded from what he had just witnessed. Dressed in his dress robes, Ron's arms fell to down to his sides and he dropped a bouquet of flowers to the ground. Flabbergasted, he didn't know what to say. "Har-Harry gave me the map to find you. I wanted to-I saw Malfoy. I thought you were in trouble. I guess I was wrong." Unsure of what else to say, Ron turned on the spot and left. 

"Ron." She whispered. 


End file.
